Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf equipment, and more particularly to a golf bag.
Related Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional golf bag includes: an upper frame 10, a lower frame 11 and a plurality of inner support rods 12. Each of the inner support rods 12 has two ends connected to the upper and lower frames 10, 11, respectively. A cover 13 covers the upper and lower frames 10, 11 and the inner support rods 12, so as to form a bag 14. The upper frame 10 is further provided with an outer support member 15, and a resilient assistant support rod 16 disposed between the outer support member 15 and the lower frame 11. The bag 14 can be placed in an inclined manner to facilitate taking out the golf ball, with the outer support member 15 supporting the bag 14, and the assistant support rod 16 supporting the outer support member 15.
When the golf bag is placed at an inclined angle θ as shown in FIG. 2, and each of the inner support rods 12 has two ends connected to the upper and lower frames 10, 11, respectively, the lower frame 11 is also inclined at an angle θ and has one side contacting the ground instead of flatly abutting against the ground, so that the golf bag is likely to fall down to the ground.
Referring then to FIGS. 3 and 4, another conventional golf bag includes: an upper frame 20, a lower frame 21 and a plurality of inner support rods 22 between the upper and lower frames 20, 21. Then a cover 23 covers the upper and lower frames 20, 21, and the inner support rods 22 to create a bag 24. The upper frame 20 is provided with an outer support member 25, and a resilient assistant support rod 26 between the outer support member 25 and the lower frame 21. Between the upper and lower frames 20, 21 is further provided an inner frame 27. Each of the inner support rods 22 has two ends connected to the upper and inner frames 20, 27, respectively. The inner and lower frames 27, 21 each have one end pivotally connected to each other by a pivot 28, which allows the inner frame 27 to pivot with respect to the lower frame 21 by rotating around the pivot 28. At another end of the inner and lower frames 27, 21 is defined an inclined space W.
Since the inner and lower frames 27, 21 are pivoted to each other by the pivot 28, and there is an inclined space W between the inner and lower frames 27, 21, when the inner frame 27 is inclined at an angle, the upper and inner frames 20, 21 will also be inclined at the same angle as the inner frame 27, so that the lower frame 21 can keep flatly abutting against the ground.
However, when the golf bag stands in an upright position, the lower and inner frames 21, 27 only has one end pivoted to each other by the pivot 28, the connection between the lower and inner frames 21, 27 is weak and unstable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.